


believe in my hertz

by sopes



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, a droplet of angst, bts meets twice, disclaimer: this is a v poor attempt at humor, lapslock, sailor!jeongguk, side namjin, whale!taehyung, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopes/pseuds/sopes
Summary: "holy yeezus a whale — a...pretty whale?""a lot of barnacles apparently think i'm 'pretty' too,""...oh my holy glob.""...what?""y-you can talk.""obviously, baby."





	believe in my hertz

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Whalien 52 ♡
> 
> ~Happy Namjoon Day! {and late Jungkook day oof}~

growing up, jeongguk has often seen wild wonders out in the sea. together with his hyungs, they've rubbed noses with dolphins, hugged narwhals, found rare coins in the deep sea, tapped a non-stingy rainbow jellyfish, and jokingly kissed cooked tentacles.

 

despite all the jolly good times, the youngster hopes to find out if he really had a _purpose_ in the universe. as to what that purpose is, he can't possibly know right now, but he was more than willing to try and figure it out.

 

~♡~

 

"jeonggukie are you not going to eat anything?" seokjin lifts his head up to stare at the untouched plate of salmon in front of jeongguk.

 

"i don't like eating fish." the younger complains.

 

"ayy but it's your first capture, you deserve to reward yourself."

 

"b-but it's dead now and that makes me lose my appetite." jeongguk looks down at the lifeless but bright pigmented creature, now covered in salt and seaweed.

 

namjoon chuckles from the other side of the room, spitting out bits of dried green beans.

 

"my little _whippersnapper_ , sooner or later some lassies were gonna catch that plentiful fish."

 

" _whippersnapper_ _, what, in all due respect, the actual frick_ _?_ "jeongguk thinks as he cringes at the nickname.

 

seokjin nods and adds, "also, you were complaining about that flavorless hardtack. it's good to have a salted treat like this once in a while."

 

"plus, just like us, fish die too. i could tell that salmon already lived it's life long enough — which, by the way, only live up to 7 years."

 

"yes and-" jeongguk's head wonders off to blankness, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation.

 

he fixes his gaze on the humongous fish tank in the table that layed against the wall where their souvenirs were hanged. every time they went on an expedition, they always brought back some sort of rare item from the seas. their fish tank also expanded as they improved. it was adorned with many species of fish and colorful coral.

 

because seokjin has a strange admiration for pink, he had established a miniature, soft, pastel pink castle in the center for the tropical fish to roam around in. since hoseok's favorite movie is " _Finding_ _Nemo,_ " you can probably guess how the two clown fish came to belong in the tank. namjoon and yoongi threw in a rosy-colored starfish they found in the deep seas of the atlantic. the two really loved diving as deep as possible, and once even witnessed the albino creatures that hid near the very bottom of the ocean. they even had cute neon tetras which swam together in sync thanks to jimin, who drove the family crazy until they finally ventured to western Brazil to obtain them.

 

jeongguk exhales happily; he's proud of his family's accomplishments. it makes him wonder when he'll make a discovery of his own.

 

his musing is interrupted when he hears a door open, following by a grunt.

 

namjoon greets, "good morning yoongi! did you sleep well?"

 

he rubs his eyes awake before asking, "is there any more salmon?"

 

seokjin huffs, "at least say 'good morning' or something."

 

"something," yoongi deadpans.

 

" _rude_. you should really respect your hyu-"

 

their bickering wasn't going to end anytime soon, so namjoon gets up and takes out the leftover salmon from the fridge. he grabs a knife and attempts to dice it evenly. he cuts four pieces before shouting a series of ow's, making seokjin turn around.

 

"you need to stay in your room, for the world's _peace_ ," he frowns, confiscating the knife from namjoon and kissing his index finger.

 

"i thought you and yoongi would continue spewing shade until it became world war III."

 

"we're not _that_ bad."

 

"you're right, y'all are more than bad: barbaric."

 

"wow how verbose," seokjin wheezes.

 

" _windshield wiper._ " yoongi plugs his ears to prevent the contagious sound from entering his drums.

 

"say. that. again." seokjin threatens. he almost lashes at yoongi; namjoon, thankfully, holds him back.

 

"...are you ever gonna stop being fake? we all know you have a soft spot for seokjinnie, yoongi." jimin rolls his eyes as he majestically flips a pancake.

 

"whatever." yoongi mutters before stuffing his face with the poorly diced salmon. seokjin goes to the cupboard and gets the nutella jar so jimin can add some of it's chocolatey wholesomeness to his pancakes. a joke then blooms in his mind.

 

"what happens when you put nutella on salmon?"

 

the room falls silent, everyone awaiting the inevitable answer.

 

"you get _salmonella_."

 

"...can you pass me some mackerel pike?" yoongi responds, poker-faced. hoseok wheezes and collapses on the floor.

 

jeongguk takes advantage and snatches the tv remote from hoseok to change the channel — because who even watches _Zoey 101_  anymore? he goes through several channels, gagging when he reads _Fear Factor_ ,which he then quickly skips. a few seconds later, the news channel comes up and the " _Breaking News_ " headline caught his attention:

 

 

_"STUDY: WORLD'S 'LONELIEST' WHALE **SPOTTED** "_

 

 

" _what even is this_ _,_ " jeongguk questions. he gives up searching for a good show and just slumps into the couch.

 

 _"care to introduce yourselves to the audience?"_ the reporter welcomes.

 

 _"of course! we're known as 'One in a Million,' marine intellectuals who search for the rarest of sea life."_ the founder, known as jihyo, initiates.

 

a little one who peeks out in the corner giggles before having the microphone passed to her. the name headliner in the bottom changes to " _Son Chaeyoung_ , _scientist_ _._ "said girl clears her throat before proceeding.

 

_"recently, our team has recorded the song of a whale which appears to not have an identification."_

 

 _"it's song is surprisingly very...beautiful. for reference, it sounds like the lowest note on a tuba,"_ jeongyeon, who has sleek honey blonde short hair, states.

 

 _"it resides in the west coast of california, but we can't say that we have found it yet."_ another pretty lady on screen, nayeon, informs.

 

 _"we believe it lives in complete solitude, since there aren't any other whales that call at this frequency."_ tzuyu declares. her shimmering blue hair made her look like a mermaid.

 

"to be honest, i don't understand all this intellectual talk but i'm lovin' these girls." namjoon remarks.

 

"you're dropping me that soon?" seokjin pouts.

 

"nah baby," namjoon throws an arm around seokjin and kisses him in the cheek.

 

"stooo _oooop_ , this is a christian household," jimin covers his eyes innocently.

 

"shushy, we all know you're hella gay, don't think you're still safe in the closet," hoseok says as he pinches jimin's nose.

 

"y'all better _shushy_ before i deadass shove this dry salmon up your asses." jeongguk intimidates and swings the remote a dangerous way.

 

"woah calm down there Jeon Cena," jimin chuckles.

 

jeongguk ignores the rest of their chitchat and attempts to focus on the girls speaking.

 

 _"we travelled all the way here in hopes of finding it, but it's only making faint appearances. we're not even sure how it looks like, just that it exists and inhabits there."_  momo announces.

 

"she's cute." hoseok comments as he lazily licks a cherry lolipop.

 

"hyung, you're about as lonely as that whale." jimin cheekily says.

 

"i cri."

 

momo passes the microphone to dahyun, who has her tips dyed in a graceful mixture of blonde and blue.

 

 _"it's fascinating, really, almost...magical. searching it feels like trying to find the needle in a haystack. we don't know if it's male, female, fluid, some other gender, or if it can even reproduce. ahh but enough of the boring stuff, let's just get to the point; i'm tired."_ dahyun freshly flings the microphone to sana.

 

 _"our aquarium will be open from tommorow to september 2. we'll also be taking any suggestions which may be helpful to our quest. boating tours may be offered as well."_ sana adds, giving a heartwarming smile _._

 

 _"there's a 50k award to whoever is able to find it, and well, that's all, bai bai!"_  mina quickly shouts before shyly handing the microphone back to the reporter.

 

everyone clusters next to the youngest at this.

 

the reporter thanks them for their input and switches the topic to something not-so-happy. yoongi seizes the remote and turns off the tv, mumbling " _I want to eat in peace._ "

 

seokjin reads jeongguk's interested expression and offers, "we can take you there for your birthday, if you want." jeongguk squeals and jumps at the elder, embracing him tightly.

 

perhaps a little _too_ tight.

 

"yah yaH yAH THAT HURTS!"

 

~♡~

 

jeongguk is 15 today.

 

he practically _rips_ the sheets out and leaps out of bed — which is a normal thing in the life of a fetus with fatal muscles. he goes for a round of shrieking in the house before colliding with a wall.

 

"yikes, you ok?" hoseok asks as he helps the younger up.

 

"ye, please hurry and dress hyung, i reeeeeally want to go asap." jeongguk pleads.

 

"okay, my precious dongsaeng." hoseok gives a blinding and promising smile before shutting his door.

 

jeongguk runs downstairs and turns towards the kitchen to grab some sort of breakfast. he's greeted with the sight of seokjin aggressively stabbing a cereal box. however, instead of questioning it, he opens the cupboard to get the last package of instant ramen. he shoves the thick block in boiled water, burning his finger in the process. after about 3 minutes, he slaps the noodles onto a plastic plate and adds the seasoning. after dozens of huffs and puffs, he begins slurping the noodles loudly, causing seokjin's head to tilt to his direction.

 

"stop trying to rush yourself, we still have a few more hours before going. heck jeonggukie it's only 6 am; you know yoongi isn't awake until 11."

 

"but i wanna go now," the younger whines.

 

"but yoongi wi-"

 

"but _me_." jeongguk cuts off. "eomma ples it's my birthday, i hope you didn't forget that."

 

"...shit, you're right."

 

jeongguk sighs, unamused.

 

"hey, don't _sass_ me like that, taking care of 4 cheesy weasels ain't easy." seokjin complains.

 

"I - _cheesy weasels_ \- you know what i'm just gonna go shower."

 

the bunch take a few hours to take turns using the shower and dress; yoongi, of course, being last. they've decided to put on their usual uniforms. their sailor attire consisted of the stereotypical dixie cup hat, red sash ties, and a blue jean collar. jeongguk tops off his outfit by hanging a compass around his neck.

 

in this household, it didn't matter who got ready first; seokjin was the only one who could drive. he owned a shiny pink minivan that was a perfect 7-seater.

 

"ready?" the eldest asks as he plops down into the driver seat. he regrets asking when they all respond with deafening howls.

 

it's a smooth thirty minute drive with a " _do fish drown?_ " argument in between. after seokjin finishes parking _flawlessly_ , they slowly start getting out of the car.

 

jeongguk takes in the scenary, appreciating the tulips and lillies which crowd the entrance. they step in cautiously and are welcomed by one of the girls that were on tv. namjoon politely shook his hand with hers.

 

"the name's dahyun, but they call me tofu," she introduces.

 

"call me penguin," mina joins.

 

"i'm chewy, and that's nabong!"

 

jihyo smacks a hand against their faces, not wanting them to embarrass themselves any longer. she notices the boys' uniforms and asks, "y'all sailors?"

 

"we call ourselves _'Beyond the Seas'_ ," hoseok replies, grinning and making a wave with his arms.

 

" _cute_ ," the girls coo in sync.

 

meanwhile, jeongguk is wandering off, exploring the incredibly colorful aquarium. he ponders about how such graceful creatures could possibly exist. at one point, he unconsciously goes outside and into the girls' private dock.

 

there he finds a single tiny coral painted ship; it could probably only hold two people.

 

jeongguk had never been much of a rebel before, but he'd now been tempted to journey the vast seas unaccompanied. _alone_.

 

almost as if he's possessed to do so, he hops onto the small yet strong ship. he cranks the engine and it gives a noisy _vroom._  this alerts the others inside the building, and one by one come rushing out. he sees seokjin stare at him in concern while the rest a, including all of the girls.

 

seokjin speaks up and asks, "why're you trying to escape?"

 

"i'm not, don't be so dramatic hyung, i just want to sail around here for a while," jeongguk assures.

 

"aight, just don't go too far!" he looks at jihyo, making sure she was alright with that. she signals a nod in approval and smiles at jeongguk fondly.

 

jeongguk already knew he wasn't going to listen. he was going to go as far as he _wanted_ to. starting the engine once more, he waves goodbye to them and turns to view the rolling waters. the sails start propelling and adjusts to the winds. he watches as the others fade into the distance, becoming unidentifiable and slim figures. seokjin murmurs,  _"so young, wild, and free."_

 

jeongguk always knew his family was crazy, but the fact that they allowed him to sail alone makes them _insane_. Though, it just proves to show how much they trusted him as well.

 

thanks to their understanding, he is now able to test the waters on his own. drifting off, he whistles a tune and leisurely lays back on the edge of the ship.

 

The hazy sea has a rhythmic pulse to it, unmatched by any other part of nature.

 

the palpitating pulse was steady and serene. the waves were merely snoozing, sluggish and slumbering in their liquid robes. they gently swayed against the edge of jeongguk's sailboat. the sun peeks out of feathery clouds in the cerulean skies, a flock of seagulls accompanying in addition. the mainsail is in sync with the friendly winds. cylinders of light reflected through cascading waves. it was quite an aesthetic sight, a sight jeongguk particularly adored. it granted him a state of euphoria. he wishes he had borrowed seokjin's polaroid to capture it all.

 

he leaned forward from the side of the ship and looked down to see pinky-lengthed fish circling in the waters. jeongguk outstretches his hand to feel the surface of the blissful waves. he leaves a trail and the waters drives his fingers forward. he then removes his hand to check the direction of the sail with his compass, sighing in relief knowing he was alright. he spots a spikey shark fin and hastily ducks down until it was out of sight.

 

the effects of being alone with the sea finally hits him after a while. forgetting about the ship, he dozes off to sleep, laying curled up on the boat's floor. some time flies, but the ocean continues to hum.

 

his nap is interrupted shortly after the ship enters the spatial californian seas. the day is darkening, but there's no calming sunset to be seen. he senses a bounce. jeongguk almost jumps up, startled from the sudden disturbance.

 

he notices how the waves were no longer subtle and innocent, but intense and darkening. the once soothing melody of the sea changed to an unsettling rush. the clouds are ashed and the sun is nowhere to be seen. there's a thunder and a flash from the farther east. pulling the string frantically, jeongguk doesn't notice the incoming _fatal_ wave.

 

it's too late when he does. his voice becomes breathy in desperation.

 

the voluminous coil of water impacts the ship almost immediately, giving the boy no time to take action. unexpectedly, it doesn't flip upside-down, but more lopsided. the mainsail is flapping irregularly and fails to fight against the antagonizing winds. jeongguk holds onto the pole of the second sail, hoping he doesn't topple over and fall victim into the mad seas. though he held up for a bit, eventually the waves caught up and delivered a final blow before jeongguk is completely shipwrecked.

 

he blacked out on the flattened ship, floating in an unknown direction.

 

~♡~

 

jeongguk is washed up shore. _alive_.

 

he wakes up and shivers in response to the feel of a breeze. he squints as the sun irritates his eyes. his pants have been ruined and his shoes are now lost, likely swimming in the middle of the ocean body. he gradually stands up, bathing his feet in the sizzling sand and brushing his knees. cautiously lifting his eyelids, he views his surroundings, looking forward to figuring out where exactly he is.

 

what is assumed to be an island, sure isn't a regular one. the sand isn't beige; it's amethyst. the sky isn't azure, but a soft, lilac hue. the coast in front of him? a crystal clear violet. even the land and flowers were purple.

 

jeongguk, bewildered, shook his eyes, making sure he was absolutely sober. is he really in a...purpled island?

 

the boy's pupils are dilated in shock, and turns right to find that the little ship was in a nearly perfect condition, leaning between some sand and water. he scurries to it and finds his dixie cup hat, along a molten bar of chocolate he carried in his pocket. his compass is no where to be found, but it's to be expected after he had just been thrusted by deadly waves.

 

he sits in front of the coastline and cools his boiling feet in the oddly majestic water, moaning in satisfaction. the currents mildly roll up his legs. he still refuses to believe such setting is possible in this world, but with the massive migraine that's taking over him, he gives little care about it. he takes a glimpse of the sky, still awfully confused as to where he is.

 

_"how is the sun not purple?"_

 

though the place is unidentifiable right now, the youngster admits that it's _beautiful_. he was sure of one thing: he would actually be _happy_ if he were to die here.

 

he peeps far into the sea, mumbling compliments of how nice it was. there is dreamy mist spreading across the area. just as he concludes the coast was fish-free, a blinding sparkle in the distance blinks. it reveals a creature, shooting up thousands of water droplets from it's blowhole.

 

instead of being a gigantic-blubbered species of whale that jeongguk had seen all his life, this one was maybe only 3 rulers longer than the average dolphin.

 

"holy ye _ezus_ a whale — a... _pretty_ whale?" the boy queries.

 

"a lot of barnacles apparently think i'm 'pretty' too," the whale answers, looking pleased. his voice was rich and deep.

 

"...oh my holy glob." jeongguk becomes visibly _shook_.

 

"what?"

 

"y-you can _talk_."

 

"obviously, baby." the whale swipes the side of it's head with a flipper, as if imitating a hair whip.

 

it's teasing gives jeongguk mixed emotions, but before he finds out if this was a dream or so, he asks for it's name. well, if whales could even have one.

 

"my name's taehyung, but you're welcomed to call me tae tae. before you ask, i'm male — and gay."

 

jeongguk awes and swears that he just heard the prettiest name ever. he takes a moment and appreciate how graceful the whale's baritone voice is.

 

instead of voicing his admiration for taehyung, he just reacts with "well i'm not sure if it was necessary to know that you're a gay whale but wow...a gay whale."

 

"ye. and they call you...?"

 

"jeongguk," the younger pips.

 

" _cute_. i'll call you ggukie."

 

jeongguk extends an arm and timidly pats the vividly lavender whale. he thinks taehyung's beauty might surpass any of a human being's.

 

taehyung suddenly dives underwater and retrieves a shiny item. he comes back up, carrying it near his blowhole, and tells the younger, "this fell from your neck when you got washed up." he leans forward for jeongguk to grab the object.

 

it was jeongguk's missing compass. he squeaks in excitement and then flushes lightly when he realizes the whale was wiggling it's glittery tail, waiting to be thanked.

 

"wahh, thank you, you kind soul."

 

"what can i say except your welcome~" taehyung chants.

 

they gift each other genuine smiles and for a while, it's quiet. it seems that taehyung is also fascinated by meeting a human in his habitat. then jeongguk thinks back to the girls who mentioned something about this specific creature being able to _sing_. he's curious to find out _why_ this whale was lonely.

 

"can i ask you something taehy- uh...tae tae?"

 

"you just did, but ye proceed."

 

"sing for me please?"

 

"sure," and then the whale preps his voice.

 

the low rumble of his voice reaches jeongguk's heart. taehyung's soulful voice carries him off to a world where sound is the power that could change everything wrong. it's a voice that could potentially clear anyone's skin, make crops flourish, and remove all diseases on earth. he desires to record his song and keep it to himself for all the years to come, but sadly, he'll just have to make the most of this moment.

 

taehyung ends with a slightly higher pitched note. his hollow voice still rings in jeongguk's ears, who's feeling enchanted.

 

the whale takes jeongguk out of his haze by spraying some of the saline water on him.

 

"sorry for being taken over by your _otherworldly_ ass voice," jeongguk said, as if taehyung should be aware of how amazing he is.

 

the boy adds, "wait, so what are you anyways?"

 

"i'm a whale yo."

 

"...specifically?"

 

"magical whale. i guess your kind is only able to see me when washed up and lost at sea."

 

"so you're a hidden  _sea_   _hero?_ "

 

"that's a nice way to put it."

 

as the sun began drowning in the violet horizon, the boy and whale exchanged tales along with ocean adventures. jeongguk got a sample of how marine life works while taehyung discovered how complicated human's were. jeongguk learns that taehyung's only lonely because there are no other gay whales in his area, which also explains why the scientists thought he couldn't reproduce. however, taehyung is immortal, so there will always be one purple whale roaming on earth's waters. they both found each other to be very interesting and _unique_.

 

they stargaze at the infinitely beautiful starry night. it's blue canvass above clears every thought from their minds, the usual carousel of worries simply forgotten. there was the heavenly stars above and a crescent moon to smile down upon them.

 

jeongguk was about to give his goodbyes, leaping onto the ship, but shortly realizes he can't go back to the dock where his hyungs awaited him without enough wind to sail his boat.

 

"there's one more thing i kind of...sort of...really need you to do," the younger hesitantly speaks.

 

"ask away."

 

"help me go home, please?"

 

"i gotcha," taehyung's husky tone assures. he effortlessly blows an incredible amount of air into the atmosphere, changing the wind's behavior.

 

it's ends up not being goodbye after all.

 

as jeongguk successfully lets the ship sail, taehyung willingly follows along, dancing gracefully around him under the moonlight full of stars.

 

~♡~

 

growing up, jeongguk has often seen wild wonders out in the sea. encountering a strangely generous _purple_ whale while stranded in a _purple_ island should've been the unimaginable, but it happened; to jeongguk.

 

jeongguk is now able to _believe_ he has some sort of purpose in the universe. as to what that purpose is, he can't possibly know right now, but he was more than willing to try and figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> jokes on y'all it's not boy meets evil it's boy meets whalien
> 
> -aFtEr rEtUrNinG FrOm tHe SeA, wE WeRe aLL aLoNe-
> 
> haha sorrynotsorryforthereferences but anyways thank for reading!  
> ٩(^ᴗ^)۶  
> 


End file.
